1. Field
The disclosure relates to a centralizer for use with a drill system.
2. Background Art
A rock drill system may include a drill assembly slidably mounted on a feed guide or channel, such that the drill assembly is movable along a longitudinal axis of the feed channel. One or more drill rods may be connected to the drill assembly for drilling a hole into a rock formation to a desired depth. The rock drill system may also be provided with a centralizer that assists in keeping the drill rods aligned. An example of such a centralizer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,298.